For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-275076 proposes a method of recording HD (High Definition) video data based on MPEG2 standard on a magnetic tape on which video data based on DV (Digital Video) standard developed by the HD Digital VCR Conference should be recorded.
However, for example, when a magnetic tape with data recorded in a plurality of data formats is played back, a control apparatus which wants to receive only one format cannot lock the data format to be output to the desired data format.